Beautiful Creatures
by JerzaAndZervisForever
Summary: In the small town of Burgess, teenage Jack Frost sees his world shaken by the arrival of Elsa Arendelle, the niece of town Creep North who lives in a creepy mansion called Ravenwood. Immediately, Jack feels drawn to Elsa, even though destruction seems to surround her, due to powers she can't control. A curse surrounding her 16 birthday may change everything. Several anime cameos.
1. Introduction

Meet Elsa Arendelle. Teenage reject and social outcast in the small rural town of Burgess. Her first day at Arendelle high school sucks when in the first day, She's dubbed the "Ice Queen" due to her cold personality and her family's reputation. Old man North is her guardian and he never leaves the house, giving their family a creepy name. She's traveled all over the world, trying to escape her fate that will be decided in less than 4 months. She teams up with Jack, Kayla and Jojo to help uncover the mysteries of the town of Burgess and the curse of the Arendelle family. She thinks the odds of her turning into a dark Caster, but Perhaps Meeting Jack, Kayla and Jojo might help change that.

Meet Kayla Frost. She's Jack's sister and Outcast #2 because she's filled with happiness and wonder in a small unhappy town. Her father is too busy to notice her so Jack and Jojo have to take care of her. She's Elsa's age and takes in interest in her weirdness. She used to be the way Elsa was, young and treated like dirt. That is until her mother died and she filled out nicely, nicely enough to be treated less like dirt and more like abnormal. Instead of her scrawny awkward self with glasses and overalls, she aged into a beautiful young woman with long white hair and a thing for black t-shirts and beanies. After Jack and Elsa meet, Kayla and Jack drift away and they have different tasks in the mystery of Burgess, this gives her time to realize her true feelings towards people, whether it's Anger, Hatred or Love.

Meet Jojo Horton. Outcast #3 He's Jack's best friend and is in no way sure of what he truly wants in Life. His father is the Mayor of Burgess and extremely overprotective of Jojo. Jojo never really gets a chance to choose what he wants and now that he's met Elsa, he's starting to realize that it's time for him to start making his own decisions. He longs to tell his father but his father is so busy being Mayor that Jojo feels unimportant. He hasn't spoken a word in 3 years, he just writes. Mostly with Jack and Kayla. He embarks to unlock the secrets of Burgess with Kayla, Jack and Elsa and tries to figure out what it has to do with his family too. Even though he's quiet, he's got a loud mind and a beautiful voice. He just needs to use it.

Now finally Meet Jack Frost. He's the boy loves hockey and is extremely handsome. Every night, He Dreams of a beautiful girl who he can't save, who haunts his every move and lives in his mind. A girl who has thawed his ice cold heart after a long winter, the same that his mother died. After his mother died, he's had to take care of his little sister, Kayla, along with his best friend of 11 years, Jojo. When he finally meets the girl of his dreams, he finds out who she really is, a witch- A caster who has yet to find out her fate as either a Good Light Caster or an Evil Dark Caster. He finds out the truth behind why her family is so creepy and the twisted secrets that hide behind their past… and what it has to do with him, Kayla, Jojo, and Elsa.


	2. Dreams

_Falling. Jack wasn't scared of falling. But he did fear for the girl next to him. "Jack!" She screamed. Jack tried to reach out for her but she was too far away. "Take my hand!' He yelled. "I can't!" Then just before they hit the ground she whispered "Save us. Save them!" Then Everything was dark and silent. The only thing to be heard was the sound of Jack's beating heart, slowly coming to a stop and a faint song in the background. The same song Jack would find on his phone when he woke later that morning_


	3. 8,15

Jack sat in his Chair in Ms. Dunbrochs class. He was bored as heck and they were taking a test so he couldn't talk to his best friend, Jojo or his sister, Kayla. He was annoyed, but that's because he didn't get enough sleep. He rarely did since his mother died. He had finished the test 20 minutes ago and was waiting for the bell to ring, to get out and go to choir. Even though it wasn't his favorite subject, He liked hearing the sounds of the voices singing songs he loved. Finally he ran out of the class the second the bell rang. He made it into the class quickly, but not before bumping into and knocking over his littler sister, Kayla because they both tried entering the class at the same time.

"Ow! Damn you, Jack!" Kayla yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Jack said helping her up.

"And as usual, Kayla and Jack are the earliest and the loudest." Mrs. Corona said.

"Sorry, Punzie." Kayla said.

"Thank you for not calling me 'Mrs. Corona'. it makes me feel old. I'm barely 21."

"So young and you still came back to this dump." Levi said walking into the classroom with Eren, Mikasa and Jean.

"Shut up, shorty. I came back because I found love." Punzie said.

"Teaching Bratty 17 year olds and having to babysit them everyday for an hour and 20 minutes?" Kayla said.

"Nice comeback, Kayla." Levi said. He didn't smile but they all knew he was impressed at the the comeback and also defending him. Suddenly the rest of the class walked in and sat down to watched what they like to call 'attack on teacher' which was basically a morning ritual because everyone liked to annoy her.

"No!"

"I think she meant Flynn Rider." Natsu said, Imitating Punzie

"His real Name is Eugene Fitzherbert!" Punzie said clearly annoyed.

"Whatever." Levi said boredly.

"Fine. Let's just start class."

"Sorry I'm Late." A girl with platinum blonde hair said, walking into class.

"Oh no problem, we're just getting started." Punzie said smiling. Elsa smiled back warmly.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly.

"Ok Class. Today we're gonna have partners to sing a song. I'm gonna choose your partners and your songs."

"Boring!" Eren yelled.

"Alright then. Eren, you're with Levi."

"Shit." Eren mumbled. Punzie looked satisfied. Jojo frowned and stared at Punzie.

"Sorry Jojo. I know you don't like talking." He shrugged it off and sat down.

"Ok then, because it's a big class, some of you will be in groups of four and others in three "

"Uggghhhhh." The whole class said in unison.

"Whatever. Pairs and Songs are on the board."

 _Natsu and Jellal:_ _ **Amnesia**_

 _Lucy and Juvia_ _ **Dr. Doctor**_

 _Erza and Gray:_ _ **Mad Hatter**_

 _Jojo and Kayla:_ _ **Universe**_ _and_ _ **Can You Feel my Heart**_

 _Eren and Levi:_ _ **Stressed out**_ _and_ _ **Thx fr th mmrs**_

 _Mikasa, Jean and Marco_ _ **Decode**_

 _Jack and Elsa_ _ **Sixteen Moons**_ _and_ _ **Let it Go.**_

 _Merida, Hiccup, Astrid and Snoutlout_ _ **Centuries**_

 _Toothiana, Aster and Sandy_ _ **Lost Boy**_

 _Ciel and Sebastian_ _ **Voodoo**_

 _Alex Kyle and Johnnie_ _ **Evil Little Genius**_

 _Hiro and Gogo_ _**Immortals**_ _and_ _ **Demons**_

 _Fred, Wasabi, Honey and Tadashi_ _ **Voodoo Doll**_

"Okay class, not all of you will be singing, of you know how, you can play an instrument instead but at least one person in a group has to sing."

"Wait! Why the hell did me and Sebastian get two songs while Erza and Gray only got one?!" Ciel yelled.

"Because those who have two songs have low grades so this is how you're going make it up."

"Damn it. And we have to perform this?!"

"Yup! Because Principal Westerguard is too greedy to pay for music, you guys are gonna be the music for the dance."

"This is bullshit." Jack muttered.

"I agree, Jack but we have to. Okay everyone, move with your partners."

Everyone shifted around looking for their partner and Jojo and Kayla went into a practice room because Jojo was too shy to practice in front of anyone.

' _Who the hell is Elsa'_ Jack thought. Apparently it was the girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Some people brought out their instruments, so Jack picked up his guitar and Elsa borrowed a piano.

"Do you know these songs?"

"I know both."

"I only know Let It Go." Jack lied.

"That's ok. Just look it up later." Immediately they worked in perfect unity when it came to music.

Later on in the day, Jack was driving home with Kayla and Jojo. Jojo and Kayla were freezing. Jojo had his sweater and his longsleeve under while Kayla had a normal short sleeved T-Shirt. Without hesitation, he took of his black sweater and gave it to her. He smiled warmly and she smiled back. Jack was turning red, watching this all through the mirror.

 _Is there any way I could just push him out of the car and let him walk the next six blocks home?_ Jack thought to himself. Almost as if reading Jack's mind, Jojo pulled out his note pad and began writing.

 _If you want, you can drop me off here. All be fine walking the rest of the way._

He passed the note to Jack. Jack felt bad, reading the note. He remembered what Tooth told him about Jojo.

"Don't worry, about it Jojo. I'll drive you all the way." Jack said, warmly. Jojo smiled and mouthed ' _Thank you'._ After another 3 blocks the rain was pouring so hard, you could barely see right in front of you. Just colors. Jack was squinting to see. For a second, he could see, just enough to realize he was just about to hit a beautiful girl, with platinum blonde hair.

"Holy Crap!" Jack screamed, while slamming his foot on the break. Kayla swung her hand forward and to the side to Jojo's chest protectively. Jojo held on to Kayla, like his life depended on it. The girl just stared with piercing Blue eyes.

"Elsa." Was all Jack could whisper.

 **Ok do first story. I got permission to use the name 'Kayla' from Snowflakes And Fire! I hope you guys like it. Also btw the list of partners aren't ship's. And I brought Marco back from the Dead. I love anime so there's gonna be quite a few cameos. Tell me if you ship Jojo and Kayla. Also let me know other ship's or Ideas. Questions, Comments, Concerns or Typos? Feel free to contact me.**


	4. 3:00

Damn it, Jack. You could've killed someone!"

"Well Damn it, Kayla, I don't control the weather!" Kayla ran outside of the car and called outside to the girl. She was terrified and looked like a deer, blinded by headlights.

"Are you okay?" Kayla said running up to the girl, looking her over for any scratches.

"Yes, Thank you."

"I'm sorry to ask, but why are you in the middle of the road?"

"My car stopped working."

"Come with us, we'll give you a ride."

"Thank you." Kayla led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her

"Jack, we're gonna take Elsa home."

"Okay. Ravenwood, Right?"

"That's the one." Entering the property, Kayla started sneezing and sniffling. Elsa frowned and snuck them in to get Kayla some warm clothes, since hers were all wet.

"Thanks, Elsa. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Just keep it down, Uncle North might hear you."

"Got it." Kayla said, Jack and Jojo following her

Kayla sat in the corner of the room, on her phone, Texting her guardian, Aster, That they we're gonna be home a little late. As Kayla got up, she stumbled on a loose wooden board.

"What the…" Her voice faded as she picked up the locket that was hidden under the loose board. She touched the words carved on it and gasped loudly as her eyes clouded over. All of their eyes did. As the white faded into less like death and more like a vision.

* * *

 _Jack! The girl screamed as she heard the sound of gunshots._

" _Elizabeth!" He yelled back, running to her._

" _Damn you, Jackson Overland Frost! You scared me to death!" She yelled._

" _It's not my fault a war is going on!"_

" _I know, I'm sorry, I just can't find Mother or Annabelle anywhere!"_

" _Where could they be?! They've already set fire to everything!"_

" _Ravenwood!" She said after a long hard gasp. She immediately got up and ran to her home. Jack ran after he could but he had a wound on his leg, which Elizabeth hadn't noticed. She collapsed on the floor in front of the now burning Ravenwood._

 _Jack caught up with his best friend, Jonathan, who was the support to help Jackson reach Elizabeth._

" _Is anyone still in there?!" Jonathan yelled._

" _My Mother and Annabelle! And Katherine!" Elizabeth said running towards the house._

" _No!" Said Jonathan, pushing Elizabeth to the ground._

" _Jono-!"_

" _I won't have either of you get hurt!" Jonathan said running into the burning house._

 _Jack wanted to go after him, but it was too late. After several minutes, Jonathan came back out carrying two bodies. One, his best friend and the other, the love of his life. Jonathan collapsed only a few feet from the bodies. Elizabeth crouched down next to the strawberry blonde and Jack crouched next to the girl with white hair, dirty with ash._

" _Take care of them. Take care of... " She whispered, but her voice was fading. She pressed a bundle against Jack's chest. Jack opened the the bundle and almost cried._

" _When did you- I didn't even know you we're- No, you can't do this to me! I'm not ready!" He screamed, but silence was his only answer._

 _Silence… and the sound of a baby crying._

* * *

Jack processed everything that just happened. Elsa looked like She was ready to curl up and die. Jojo was trying to console Kayla, who was trying to hold in silent sobs. Then he realized that the all saw it from a different person's point of view.

 _Jack saw Jackson Overland's_

 _Elsa saw Elizabeth's_

 _Jojo saw Jonathan's_

 _Kayla saw Katherine's_

 _And they all shared the pain._

"Jack!" Kayla Whisper-yelled.

"What?" He said, almost breathlessly.

"Was that us?!"

"No, Elizabeth said Jack **Overland** Frost."

"Well who's that?!"

"Our great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather."

"How do you know?"

"I pay attention in history class."

"That explains it, I don't."

"Then who's Elizabeth?" Jojo Grunted and pulled out his notepad.

 **Don't you see! Its us! They looked exactly like us!**

"That doesn't mean anything, Jojo." Jojo grabbed the locket by the chain and pointed to the engraving on it.

 **J.O.F ~E.M.A.**

"J.O.F… Jack Overland Frost…" Kayla whispered.

"Elizabeth Arendelle…" Jack whispered.

Jojo and Elsa stared in shock.

"It can't be true!" Elsa yelled.

Kayla grabbed her hand to calm her down. "It is true…"

"And we're right in the middle of it."

 **New chapter! Yay! Sorry it took long to update!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Typos? Feel free to contact me.**

 **Stay happy not crappy**

 **Life's a bitch don't quit**

 **Stay legit**

 **Eat your cereal**

 **Peace out thug pugs!**


	5. 8, 16 Ash

8,16

Kayla stayed home with Jack, Jojo and Elsa the next day. She didn't want to go to school. Kayla laid her head down on Jojo's lap while She stared blankly across the room at the tv. Jack and Elsa sat on the couch across from them, watching the tv too. Music just played in the background.

 _Can you hear the silence_

 _Can you see the dark_

 _Can you fix the broken_

 _Can you feel, Can you feel my heart?!_

 _Can you heal the hopeless, while I'm begging on My knees!_

 _Can you save my bastard soul_

 _Will you wait for me!_

 _I'm sorry Brothers_

 _So sorry lover_

 _Forgive me father_

 _I love you Mother!_

 _Can you hear the silence_

 _Can you see the dark_

 _Can you fix the broken_

 _Can you feel my heart!_

Jack's heart burned in agony after what he saw, but he still wanted to see _more._

Kayla must've read his mind because She locked eyes with him and began to yell.

"Jack don't you dare!" She wanted to jump and bitch slap him, but Jojo sat her up and wrapped his hands around her waist just in time and held on tight, squeezing his eyes shut due to the pain of her black painted nails digging into his skin. He pulled her close, into his lap and held on.

Jack quickly picked up the locket out of his back pocket ( _A/n: Holy crap, that rhymed!)_ and clutched it like his life depended on it. Kayla finally stopped struggling As her eyes clouded over and buried she her face in Jojo's neck. He shushed her as his eyes clouded over too. Then Elsa's and finally, Jack's eyes clouded over, seeing only the white, and then fading back into the past.

* * *

 _Fire. All he saw was fire, engulfing the home he grew up in. Jonathan wanted to scream and cry. He was told to stay outside, but he loved What was left of his family to much to see them die. If he was going to die, He would do it, to save those he loved the most. Elizabeth's screams were a piercing high soprano. Jonathan ran into the blazing house and looked for any voices. Then he heard it. Upstairs. He bolted upstairs and into the third room on the left. He saw Katherine, covering her mouth with a wet cloth, and Annabelle coughing violently. He placed Annabelle on his shoulder and picked up Katherine bridle style. As he picked them up and saw the bundle in Katherine's hands. It finally occurred to him why they didn't leave. Katherine looked up and whispered only one word._

" _Kayla." Jonathan smiled and nodded._

" _Beautiful…" He ran out of the blazing house and laid them both on the ground. Elizabeth ran to Annabelle and Jackson ran to Kayla. Jonathan collapsed on the floor, but never let go of Annabelle's or Katherine's hand. Jack was sobbing violently, holding the baby closely. Gunshots and the blazing fire was the only other thing to be heard. Jackson yelled in pain as a bullet entered his side. They found them. Jack gave Katherine as kiss on her forehead and ran as fast as could and hid the baby in a small basket, away from the flames and hatred. He took off his worn out shoes and ran onto the frozen lake and finally collapsed. He knew this would be the place where he died. He then let go of his final breaths with only Elizabeth, Katherine, Jonathan and their baby on his mind. His final breath was taken in a smile, knowing he lived long enough enough to see what a wonderful woman Katherine turned out to be, and how Jonathan took care of her. And he knew he would always take care of Elizabeth from above. It was time to take God's hand and finally leave the treacherous clutches of life. That's it. He took God's hand and didn't look back. Be knew he would take care of them no matter what. Even if it wasn't in a physical form._

* * *

They woke up and processed what happened. Kayla didn't look up. She didn't want to see it anymore. She was blindly looking around to see if she would feel the bundle again and sobbed when she realized she would never feel it again. Jack dropped the locket. He didn't know it was going to hurt that much. Elsa walked to Kayla and held her hand. Tears were streaming down Jojo's face.

"Son of a bitch…" Jojo whispered. Kayla was screaming. She wanted her baby. She only spent a little while with her, but she loved her, more than anyone could've ever imagined.

"What the hell is going on?!" Aster said walking in. Jack glared at him his eyes screaming "Shut the hell up!"

Aster kneeled down next her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, ankle bitter. You okay?" Aster said in a soothing tone. Kayla nodded and began to calm down.

"Jojo, do me a favor, and take her to her room. She needs to rest." Jack said. Jojo nodded and carried her upstairs.

Elsa sighed and let a tear run down her face. "I still can't understand what this has to do with us."

"Apparently, All of it does."


End file.
